


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by aumontalc



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: After April finds out her board results, she and Jackson share a moment.





	

Jackson watched as April walked passed the nurses' station. Her brow furrowed. She looked worried. She had just gotten back from taking her Boards and was due to find out her results today.

Even though things had been awkward between them since the storm. Jackson still wanted to support her during this time. Leaving his chart on the counter, he headed her way.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, hi," April said, pushing a lock of her hair back as she stared down at her phone,

"Have you gotten your results back?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "But I'm too scared to open it. What if I don't pass? What if I really am a dud?"

Jackson felt a twinge of pain as he stared down at April's bent head. As much as she drove him up the wall with her crazy sometimes, he hated to see her down on herself, She was a great surgeon, three times as smart as he was and one of the kindest people he knew. She was a far cry from a dud.

"Come with me," he said as he led her to an on call room.

Taking a seat on one of the beds, Jackson took the phone out of her hand. "Let's take a look at these results."

Inhaling, April nodded her head in agreement. "Ok."

Jackson clicked on the email that contained her results. As he read, he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face.

"You did it!" he practically shouted.

"I did? Really?" she squealed, taking the phone from him and reading it herself. "I did! I passed! I passed!"

Caught up in the excitement Jackson wrapped his arms around April and hugged her tight. Within seconds, he realized what a mistake that was. Once he had his arms around her, he never wanted to let her go.

Forcing himself to pull away, Jackson cleared his throat. "I knew you'd pass this time," he said.

"Thanks for helping me with this. I know things aren't going to be the same between us after what I said, but I'm glad you were here to share this with me today."

"April, it's nothing. I'll always be here for you."

April looked up at him, but quickly averted her eyes. "You were right, you know. What you said was true. I don't always know where my head or my heart is. Although I'm going to marry Matt, I'm always gonna love you, care about you. But like you said, what I have with Matt is real. We want the same things, have the same values so I should stick with him."

Jackson gulped. He'd regretted his words to April mere minutes after speaking them. It had felt good to air his grievances with her, but he hadn't been completely honest with her. In fact, he'd fudged the truth a little. He'd said the word "wanted" like his feelings for her were in the past. But sadly, wanting her was a very present and very real thing. Now his words were coming back to haunt him. She loved him yet he'd pushed her away with his rash choice of words,

"Look what I said was pretty harsh, too harsh. I should have found a better way to say what I said. I hope we can still be friends."

April tilted her head and gazed softly at him. "Of course, we can still be friends. We'll always be friends."

Jackson leaned in for another hug. This time, however, when he pulled back, he stopped halfway, his eyes intent upon her lips. Don't look at her lips he told himself.

But, he didn't listen.

Another warning bell went off as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. It was ignored.

It had been so long. So very long. And he wanted her, needed her.

He broke off the kiss and walked to the door. Jackson knew he should open it and walk out. But he didn't; he couldn't. Instead, his hand turned the lock on the door.

As he turned back to face April, he lifted his shirt over his head, April wiggled her feet out of her shoes. Joining her on the bed, he helped her take off her top. His lips automatically went to her neck. Then, they slowly inched their way to her shoulder and down the inside of her upper arm. He simply couldn't resist having a taste of all that creamy white skin.

The rest of their clothes quickly fell to the floor. Jackson settled between April's already opened thighs. A groan escaped his lips as he pushed his way inside. She was so tight, almost as tight as their first time. Maybe the whole revirginizing thing was no joke. At least she and Matt hadn't had sex. The knowledge that he was still the only one she had slept with turned him on even more.

As he set the rhythm, April kept pace, thrust for thrust. Neither said a word. Talking would only ruin the moment.

Jackson tried to hold on for as long as he could. Being inside her was a rare gift and who knew if he'd ever get to do this again. He wanted to make it last forever. But when April began to come, he followed soon after.

He buried his face in her neck and rolled over on his back, carrying her with him. He didn't want to pull out just yet, just wanted to stay in this warm cocoon of arms and legs for as long as possible.

But after awhile, reality sunk in and they got dressed. Before leaving, April turned around and said, "This was..."

Amazing? Perfect? Wonderful? The best sex ever?

"I know," he whispered.

"But it was a mistake."

"I know."

"You have a girlfriend."

"I know."

"I'm engaged."

"I know."

Scoffing at his lack of response, April turned around, ready to exit.

"April..."

"What?" she asked, her hand stilled on the lock.

"Don't marry him."


End file.
